Animated Series
Polly Pocket is an upcoming TV show. Description "Polly is often told she is “TOO LITTLE” to do the things she wants to do. But Polly proves what every kid knows…that being little isn’t a limitation, IT’S HER GREATEST STRENGTH. When Polly Pocket inherits a magic LOCKET that allows her to shrink to 4” tall, she embraces her pocket-sized powers and finds the upside of shrinking is BIG ADVENTURES and making a BIG DIFFERENCE for her & her best friends. *'Target Audience:' Kids *'Format:' 26 x 22 minutes *'Genre:' Animation"Description - DHX Media Development "DHX MEDIA AND MATTEL LAUNCH PARTNERSHIP ON KIDS CONTENT" "Companies team up to produce and distribute content inspired by celebrated Mattel properties Halifax, NS – 15 December 2015 – Mattel, Inc. (NASDAQ: MAT) and DHX Media Ltd. (NASDAQ: DHXM; TSX: DHX.A, DHX.B) today announced a new, long-term partnership for the development, production and distribution of a range of new, multi-platform content inspired by the celebrated Mattel properties Bob the Builder™, Fireman Sam™, Little People® and Polly Pocket™. “Today’s announcement is a major step forward in our ongoing strategy to dramatically accelerate content creation and distribution on a global scale,” said Catherine Balsam-Schwaber, Chief Content Officer of Mattel. “As a recognized leader in kids and family entertainment, DHX is ideally suited to help us maximize content creation and distribution across multiple channels and geographies. Importantly, this relationship also creates the potential for future content, licensing and franchise development collaborations between Mattel and DHX.” Under the terms of the partnership, Mattel and DHX Media will jointly fund, co-develop and co-produce new episodic, short-form, and long-form content for the Mattel properties, designed for a variety of traditional and digital platforms. With Mattel’s additional expertise in brand franchise management, strategy and consumer product licensing, and with DHX’s strength in global content distribution and creation, the companies will drive new production and growth for select Mattel properties. “Mattel is a truly iconic company and this deal builds upon DHX’s existing strategies for long-term global growth,” said Dana Landry, CEO of DHX Media. “The partnership plays extremely well to our complementary strengths – global content creation and distribution for DHX, and brand management and development for Mattel – and creates an amazing opportunity to amplify these celebrated Mattel franchises throughout the world.” The partnership, which covers multiple revenue streams, takes effect January 1, 2016, though Mattel and DHX will begin creative and strategic collaboration immediately. DHX Distribution will manage global sales of existing and new content for Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Little People and Polly Pocket under the partnership, and DHX Studios will collaborate with Mattel to develop and produce multiple new seasons of content for the properties. Mattel will oversee global brand management and all other lines of business."Development - DHX Media "DHX Media almost ready with first animated project Polly Pocket" "October 23, 2017 by Ashish Mitra It’s a long story. In the late 2015, toy major Mattel and DHX Media had announced a long term partnership that would see the latter develop a number of animated projects based on their properties. Though it’s taken some time, but DHX has finally come out with the first project named Polly Pocket. The classic miniature doll line is being reinvented by DHX Vancouver, the studio behind the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. Polly is often told she is too little to do the things she wants to do. But she proves what every kid knows…that being little isn’t a limitation, it’s her greatest strength. When Polly Pocket inherits a magic locket that allows her to shrink to just 4”, she embraces her pocket-sized powers and finds the upside of shrinking is big adventures and making a big difference for her and her best friends. The first season of Polly Pocket will feature twenty-six 22-minute episodes as well as a 44-minute TV special. The series is expected to launch within the next year."Development - Animation Digital Digest Characters *Polly *Mom Pocket (Animated series) *John (Animated series} *Pierce Pocket *Paxton Pocket *Grandma Pocket Other Pages References